


[Podfic of] Last Lovesong of a Dying Lemon

by knight_tracer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i> Stiles' Jeep keeps breaking down. Derek is a mechanic. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Last Lovesong of a Dying Lemon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Last Lovesong of a Dying Lemon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460270) by [wldnst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wldnst/pseuds/wldnst). 



> Art by the lovely fire_juggler

Length: 1:05:15

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Last%20Lovesong%20of%20a%20Dying%20Lemon.mp3) [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Last%20Lovesong%20of%20a%20Dying%20Lemon.m4b)

 


End file.
